


Moje moje moje

by kamaitacchi (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, XD, miłość, rozterki, zazdrość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamaitacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaborczy (prawie) boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moje moje moje

Co za piękny dzień. Słonko świeci, ptaszyska ucichły, żadnej Momoi na horyzoncie, nowy numer Horikity Mai dokładnie przejrzany dwukrotnie. Mógłbym tak całe życie leżeć tutaj na moim dachu i się nie ruszać. O tak. Zajebisty pomysł. Przymknąłem oczy i począłem odpływać w objęcia morfeusza.  
\- Aominecchi!!!!!!!!!!!  
Podskoczyłem jak oparzony  
\- Kurwa jego mać Kise! - wydarłem się na niego. Blondyn zrobił minę zbitego pieseła i popatrzył na mnie tymi wielkimi, złotymi oczami, w których zaczęły się już gromadzić łzy. No po prostu zajebiście.  
\- Przepraszam Aominecchi - wydukał, odwracając wzrok. - Już sobie idę, nie chciałem przeszkadzać... - zaczął się tłumaczyć.  
\- Oi, nic się nie stało, wystraszyłeś mnie no! Kto to widział tak krzyczeć bez ostrzeżenia. No ale trudno - mruknąłem.  
\- Czyli Aominecchi nie jest zły? Jak cudownie! - na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech a zły z oczu zniknęły momentalnie. Właśnie. Zbyt szybko. Kurwa.  
\- Kise czy Ty mną właśnie zamanipulowałeś? - spojrzałem na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- Skądże taki pomysł, Aominecchi? - zapytał się z przekłamaną skruchą.  
\- Po prostu zajebiście, zbyt dużo czasu spędzasz z tych psychopatycznym pojebem, a potem tak się to kończy - westchnąłem. - A w ogóle po coś tu przylazł? I jakżeś tu wlazł?  
\- Prośbę mam, a wszedłem normalnie po schodach i drzwiami, a Ty nie? - zrobił ogłupioną minę.  
\- Ale jak kurna drzwiami skoro.. Oh. Zostawiłem je otwarte? - spytałem, a chłopak przytaknął. Gratulacje za pamięć, Daiki, powinszować. - A jaka to prośba?  
\- No bo.. - zaczął, czerwieniąc się lekko. - Jest taki jeden chłopak, nawet nie wiem jak się nazywa, ale od jakiegoś czasu na stołówce zawsze robi mi niemiłe zagrywki, kiedy jestem z fankami...  
\- Co robi?!? - przeszkodziłem mu.- Obraża Cię? Rzuca w czymś w Ciebie? A może Cię uderzył? Tak? Zajebię gnoja, jak siebie kocham, już i zakończy swój nic nie warty żywot, chuj jebany - rozgorączkowany zacząłem się podnosić, jednak Kise pociągnął mnie z powrotem w dół.  
\- Nie nie nie, nie jest aż tak źle Aominecchi, on robi po prostu złośliwe docinki i próbuje podstawić mi nogę albo zrzucić tacę... Już parę razy mu się to udało, nie jest to zbyt przyjemne, i w ogóle, i pomyślałem sobie, że może poszedłbyś ze mną, co? Wyglądasz jak zaborczy i brutalny samiec alfa, więc pewnie sobie odpuści...  
\- Już idę! I jeśli spróbuje czegoś to przysięgam na moją zajebistość, to będzie ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobi w swoim nic nie wartym życiu!  
\- Może nie aż tak brutalnie, Aominecchi, i to niby ja za dużo czasu spędzam z Akashicchim?

|||||

\- Który to? - dopytywałem się. - Ten? - wskazałem palcem na jednego przerośniętego byczka.  
\- Nie, nie ten.  
\- Ten?  
\- Nie.  
-A ten? To może ten? Ten? Tamten? Już wiem! Ten tutaj!  
\- Nie, Aominecchi, żaden z tych! - jęknął Kise. - Kiedy pojawi się gdzieś na widoku, to ci powiem przecież!  
\- No wybacz, że jestem niespokojny ze świadomością, że jakiś dupek sprawia ci problemy!  
\- Coo? - rozległ się za nimi głos. - Kise-chin, ktoś ci dokucza? - spytał charakterystycznym sobie tonem Murasakibara.  
\- Można tak powiedzieć, Murasakibaracchi, ale to nic wielkiego - uśmiechnął się blondyn.  
\- Nieprawda! - warknąłem, po czym zwróciłem się przerośniętego fioletowego chomika. - Jest jakiś dupek, który dokucza Kise, tak więc no. Teoretycznie mamy go przestraszyć, ale nie miałbym nic przeciwko...  
\- Ubiciu gnoja? - wtrącił Akashi  
\- Aaaaa! - krzyknęli wszyscy. Oprócz Murasakibary oczywiście, który akurat otwierał chipsy.  
\- Akashicchi mógłbyś dać jakiś znak że się pojawiasz a nie pojawiać się! - jęknął Kise. - Gorzej niż Kurokocchi, naprawdę!  
\- Przepraszam - mruknąłem Akashi. - Albo wiesz, w sumie to nie. To kogo ubijamy?  
\- Dupka który dokucza Kise-chi - odparł Murasakibara.  
\- No to co, polecam rozżarzone węgielki, a potem nabijanie na pal, kto jest za? - spytał czerwonowłosy.  
\- Kogo chcecie nabijać na pal? - spytał Midorima, poprawiając okulary.  
\- Dupka który dokucza Kise-chi - powtórzył Murasakibara.  
\- Ktoś narusza prywatność i godność Kise?  
\- Tak! I dlatego czas na zemstę - odpowiedziałem, a Akashi zatarł z radości ręce.  
\- O czym rozmawiacie? - spytał Kuroko, typowo dla siebie pojawiając się znienacka z innej strony niż inni.  
\- Rozwiązujemy problem Kise - wyjaśnił Midorima.  
\- A gdzie on jest? - niebieskowłosy rozejrzał się dookoła.  
\- Jak to gdzie, stoi przecież tut.... - całą grupka spojrzała po sobie i za siebie. Żadnego śladu blondyna.  
\- KISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

||||

\- I co, jest tam?  
\- Nie, nie ma go! A tam, sprawdzaliście?  
\- Tak!  
\- I co?  
\- I nic.   
\- Wydaje mi się, że przesadzacie - powiedział Kuroko, podążając za nami. Przemierzaliśmy szkołę wzdłuż i wszerz szukając blondyna. - Kise-kun pewnie gdzie poszedł bo miał was dość i było mu za was wstyd.  
\- Nie możliwe!  
\- No właśnie! - powiedziałem. - W końcu przyszedł do mnie prosić mnie o pomoc, nie?  
\- Ale to i tak...  
\- Ciii - przerwał nam Akashi. Spojrzałem się na niego z niezrozumieniem, jak wszyscy zresztą. - Ktoś tam jest - wskazał na uchylone drzwi. Podkradliśmy się pod nie i naszym oczom ukazał się Kise stojący na przeciwko jakiegoś wyrośniętego typka.  
\- No i chciałem Cię przeprosić, Kise, za to wszystko - chłopak potarł dłonią kark. - Po prostu chciałem Ci powiedzieć, że no... Że cię lubię... Ale stchórzyłem i to dlatego.  
\- Ojeej, Hiroomi senpai, naprawdę? A ja już się martwiłem, że to dlatego że mnie nie lubisz, senpai! - blondyn się rozpromienił, a ja cały spiąłem. Że jak?  
\- Tak więc tego, no - typek się zarumienił lekko. - Dałbyś się zaprosić może na kawę?  
\- Mówiąc kawę masz na myśli randkę, senpai? - podpuścił go Kise.  
\- Nie! To znaczy.. w sumie to tak. Więc jak będzie?  
\- Z chęcią się gdzieś... - zaczął blondyn, a ja nie wytrzymałem.  
\- Nieeeeee!!! - wbiegłem do klasy z rykiem. Wszyscy spojrzeli się na mnie zdziwieni, no i chuj. - Zabieraj łapy od mojego Kisiaczka, ty przerośnięty gwałcicielu! On jest mój! Moje moje moje, nie dotykaj! - wydarłem się na niego, przyciskając zdziwionego modela do piersi.  
\- Hę? Gwałciciela? A kto go teraz molestuje? - spytał zadziornie typek, zaciskając ręce w pięści.  
\- Aominecchi, łamiesz mi żebra - mruknął Kise.  
\- Widzisz, krzywdzisz go! - krzyknął na mnie typek.  
\- Może i tak, ale potem mu zafunduję takie niebo, że w życiu nie byłbyś w stanie takiego zrobić! - odszczeknąłem się. W oczach typka dojrzałem furię. Już miało dojść do rękoczynów, gdy blondyn szturchnął mnie.  
\- Jakie niebo, Aominecchi? - spytał. Szepnąłem mu więc na ucho cały mój plan. Kise momentalnie spalił buraka.  
\- Wiesz co, Hiroomi senpai - odezwał się słabym głosem. - Wybacz, ale jednak nie pójdę z Tobą na kawę.  
\- Hahaha, widzisz, mówiłem! - uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, patrząc jak typek robi się czerwony ze złości, po czym przycisnąłem Kise mocniej do siebie.  
\- Moje.


End file.
